Salah Orang?
by Stroberi Manis
Summary: Sungmin yakin dengan pernyataan cintanya siang itu. Kado saran dari Eunhyuk, dan semua pengetahuannya tentang Kyuhyun selama dia menjadi stalkernya. Tapi sayangnya ia salah orang, maksudnya... Eunhyuk salah memberi tahu namanya. Ia bukan Kyuhyun! Namanya bukan Kyuhyun! HaeMin! DonghaexSungmin. My biggest sin hehehehe. Kangen couple ini, makanya bikin ffnya. Oneshot yoo.


**Salah** **Orang**?

"Kyu! Aku mencintaimu! Aku suka padamu! Aku benar-benar menyukaimu!"

Sungmin menunduk, ia menyerahkan kotak berwarana hijau lembut pada namja yang ada di hadapannya tanpa menegakkan kepalanya sama sekali. Sungmin menutup matanya rapat dan ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa gugupnya.

"Kau menyukaiku? Apa kau yakin aku—"

"Iya! Aku menyukaimu, aku sudah melihatmu dari dulu! Aku menyukaimu!" Sanggah Sungmin cepat dan menegakkan kepalanya paksa, ia melihat wajah tampan yang sangat indah itu dari depat dan itu membuat jantungnya melompat-lompat saking bahagianya. Dia tersenyum! Dan Sungmin nyaris mati mendadak.

"Haha, kau lucu sekali. Jadi sejak kapan kau menyukaiku, eoh?" Tanya lelaki itu sambil mengambil kotak yang dibawa Sungmin. Tangan mereka bersentuhan beberapa saat dan Sungmin kembali deg-deg-an. Ahh! Rasanya mau mati saja! Sungmin gemetaran dan matanya mulai memancarkan raut yang sulit ditebak, antara gelisah, senang, malu, suka dan takut bersamaan. Ia tidak menyangka orang yang ia sukai menerima pemberiannya terlebih lagi ia tersenyum! Sungmin begitu bahagia! Oh Tuhan! Alam! Kelinci pink! Boneka lucu dan semua benda berwarna pink! Sungmin sangat gembira saat ini!

Sungmin menunggu reaksi orang tersebut begitu membuka kado.

"Wah, kacamata baru. Aku suka. Wow! Kau tahu sekali seleraku."

"A-aku sudah mencari tahu semua tentangmu, Kyu. Aku tahu warna kesukaanmu, makanya aku kasih kado dengan kertas hijau lembut. Aku tahu kau suka hijau, kau juga suka buah jeruk dan buah persik. Aku menyukaimu. Aku sangat menyukaimu."

Entah dari mana, Sungmin mendapat keberanian menyatakan itu semua. Tapi yang jelas ia sangat senang sikap welcome Kyuhyun padanya.

"Kau manis… siapa namamu?"

Sungmin semakin deg-degan!

"S-s-sung…. Ehem… Sungmin! Namaku Sungmin!" Ujarnya terbata namun ujung-ujungnya malah cepat.

"Haha, kau lucu sekali. Kurasa aku bisa menyukaimu. Tapi sayangnya kau salah orang mungkin, Sungmin-sshi."

"Eoh? Waeyooo?" Aegyo Sungmin segera keluar.

"Mungkin orang yang kau maksud bukan aku, aku memang suka hijau muda dan suka kacamata tapi mungkin kau salah orang."

"Tidak! Aku tidak salah orang! Aku menyukaimu dari awal melihatmu! Saat kau jadi adik kelasku! Aku sudah tanya kesana kemari seperti orang gila… aku…" Sungmin berhenti, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Tidak siap rasanya ditolak seperti ini oleh orang yang dia suka.

"Hiks… hiks…"

Dan menangislah namja imut itu.

"Kau jahat Kyu!"

"Ah, aku minta maaf. Tapi aduh! Jangan menangis, nanti dilihat banyak orang…"

Memang benar, sekarang mereka lagi di taman sekolah saat istirahat dan banyak siswa melihat kepada mereka karena Sungmin sedang menangis.

"Kau boleh menolakku tapi hiks… jangan hiks jangan seperti ini…" ucap Sungmin sendu.

"Diam dulu, Sungmin. Aku—"

"Aku meminta Eunhyuk mencari alasan biar bisa ke mencari tahu tentangmu! Aku bahkan tahu kau pernah menang lomba renang saat masih kecil, aku tahu kau anak sulung dan punya kakak hebat. Aku juga tahu kau suka sekali menyanyi… hiks hiks…"

"Sungmin. Aku benar-benar minta maaf maksudku—"

"Aku bahkan tahu kau benci suka sekali makan makanan sehat Kyu! Kau paling suka salad bayam bercampur tuna! Aku tahu kau benci makan gak ada sayurnya! Hiks hiks! Aku tahu semuaaa!" Sungmin menjadi-jadi.

"Sungmin… tenanglah…"

"Aku suka sekali padamu. Nan joahaeyo! Aku tidak menyangka—"

"Hae, hey! Sedang apa dan kenapa dia menangis? Kau menyakiti hati orang lagi, eh?" Suara sapaan seseorang membuat Sungmin agak tersentak. Ia melihat orang itu, tinggi dan menatap dia bingung.

"Hmm, panjang ceritanya, Kyu. Tapi kurasa ini berhubungan denganmu, tapi err… dia Lee Sungmin. Sungmin, ini Cho Kyuhyun. Teman baikku."

JDERRR

Sungmin segera menghapus air matanya dan mengerjap beberapa kali.

"Annyeong, Cho Kyuhyun imnida. Aku teman baiknya Donghae," sapa Kyuhyun ramah. "Hmm, Hae. Apakah dia kekasih barumu?"

Seketika wajah Sungmin memerah.

Khyuhyun?

Yang baru datang Kyuhyun?

Berarti.

"Hae, seleramu boleh juga. Dia manis sekali…" ujar Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin sebentar. "Tapi sepertinya dia bingung, haha."

Demi Tuhan kenapa ia bisa salah orang! Maksudnya, kenapa dia bisa mengira orang yang ditaksirnya selama ini bernama Kyuhyun?! Pantas saja Donghae tidak bisa menerimanya dan sial! Sungmin mengumpat pada Eunhyuk dalam hatinya, tega-teganya ia selama ini memberitahu bahwa nama dari orang yang Sungmin taksir bernama Kyuhyun. Sungguh memalukan!

Sungmin malu!

Malu sekali!

Sampai ia tidak sadar Kyuhyun perlahan menjauh dan meninggalkan dia dengan Donghae! Tidak! Sungmin bahkan bingung harus meminta-maaf dan berkata seperti apa!

Donghae lalu mengambil kaca mata dari kotak itu dan menyerahkannya pada Sungmin. "Ini…" ujarnya sangat lembut.

Sungmin mendongak. Bingung. Apakah Donghae tidak menerima pemberiannya? Ya Tuhan! Sungmin rasanya mau mati saja, ditabrak oleh alat pemotong rumput lewat dan hilang ingatan sehingga ia tidak malu menahan sisa harinya sekolah yang sama dengan Donghae!

"A- aku … aku…"

"Pasangkan…" ujar Donghae memotong keraguan dan kebingungan Sungmin.

"Eoh?"

Donghae tertawa pelan. "Kubilang pasangkan… Sungmin." Donghae pun mendekat, namja tampan rupawan itu membawa wajahnya sejajar dengan Sungmin. Mereka berhadapan dan Donghae bisa melihat rona merah menghiasi wajah imut Sungmin, dan ahh Sungmin tampak semakin manis saja.

"Ba-baiklah," jawab Sungmin pelan.

"Kau tahu, Kyuhyun tidak suka warna hijau. Ia benci hijau karena ia benci sayuran. Kyuhyun tidak suka jeruk apalagi bayam, Kyuhyun juga tidak memakai kacamata bahkan ia memilih memakai kontaks lens."

Donghae tertawa pelan saat menjelaskannya, Sungmin hanya bisa mengangguk malu sambil memasangkan kacamata itu pas di wajah Donghae.

"Tampan…" bisik Sungmin tidak sadar.

"Hahaha, kau lucu sekali, Sungmin."

"Mian…" desis Sungmin takut. Donghae lalu kembali tertawa, dan setelahnya ia membawa wajah Sungmin mendekat padanya.

"Sekarang kau sudah tau namaku, eoh? Jadi jangan salah lagi, ne? Karena setelah ini kita akan sering bertemu, arrachi?"

Dan Sungmin hanya bisa mengangguk, karena Donghae segera mengecup pipi putihnya lembut.

"Kau manis sekali Sungmin."

"Go-gomawo dan erm… sebenarnya aku lebih tua darimu…"

"Hmm, kau manis sekali… Sungmin hyung."

**END**


End file.
